Frozen Nightmare
by Aka Fuyu
Summary: Pitch is back and wants his revenge on none other then the newest guarding, Jack. Will Jack be able to keep his fears at bay or will Pitch draw them out. jackxpitch slash later in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been about a decade after the fight with Pitch, or more commonly known as the boogieman. None of the guardians had heard or seen any sign of him and all was running smoothly. Jack had finally gotten the hang of things and loved his job as a guardian. Sure the other guardians had more power behind their names; he was still trying to catch up. Jack Frost didn't have much to give the kids of the world, no gifts under a sparking, glowing Christmas tree, no eater egg hunts to find that perfect egg, no coins for your baby teeth that you no longer needed, and no sweet dreams full of wonder and joy. But it wasn't all bad, he did give the kids one things and that was fun. Fun on snow days: no school, sledding, ice skating and snow ball fights: that was Jack's favorite. He had what most of the other guardians looked past, not only fun for the kids but with them. He never passed up a snowball fight or a sled race.

It wasn't always all fun and games though, of course Jack knew that and he understood. He made sure winder and frost came, the first snow fall on Christmas day, and there was never a day without winter when you could travel around the entire would. His favorite places to visit when it was summer in America, where usually Greenland, Iceland, Norway, Alaska, or Canada. Jack liked to travel when he could.

Jack Frost was walking though some snowy mountain in some county, he had lost track after just letting the wind take him for a ride. It was quiet and peaceful; the wind was gentle, softly rustling his silvery white hair. He heard a soft noise and turned to see baby tooth fluttering up against the wind to him. He smiled and held his hand out to her. "Hey tooth let you visit." She painted lightly with a few nodded, squeaking.

They had bonded a lot over the past years, after everything that happened with Pitch, they had bonded thought that time and it was nice to have someone there to talk to who couldn't really talk back. He enjoyed her company. She fluttered up, around his head and landed on his shoulder, holding into his hood. He was still grinning as he pulled his hood up over his head, helping her keep warm.

As night rolled in, the sky had turned a burnt orange with a hint of yellow and red. Baby tooth darted out from his hood, flying around after the snowflakes Jack was blowing out. He chucked watching her.

_Jaack_

Barley able to hear the whisper of his name, Jack glanced around, his smile fading from his face. That voice, he couldn't really make it out but it sounded so familiar.

_Jack, jaack_

The hold on his staff tightened as he landed on the snow, bare feet, with a soft crunch. He looked around again. There was no one there, how could there be, it would be too cold for any normal person and no other guardians where around. Jack took a few steps forwards and stopped when he heard a _creek, crack_. Jack yelled out as he fell, though a hole that had almost appeared out of know where. It was a bumpy ride, like a slide almost. Baby tooth fluttered to the top of the hole which was pitch black inside. She couldn't see Jack; only hear his yells echoing back up. She darted around the top a few times before darting down after him.

Jack held his staff tightly as he twirled and sped down, around and along the curvy tunnel. It was small, but not to the point where someone would get stuck. Branches hit and scratched him as he flew by. A sharp turn then a sudden drop and out of the hole he came. The drop was long, he couldn't see anything but a few strands of light seeping in though distant holes in the earth. He reached his staff out, and something caught his eye but it was too late, _slam!_ Right into his arm, he fumbled, "Ah!" his staff flew out of his hand as he frantically reached for it, still falling thought he air.

The room was larger then it looked, deep and dark. Ledges and pillars filled it like a castle made of rocks. He reached towards ledges as they zipped by. He managed to grab hold of one, swinging slight with the jerk of his body coming to a stop, his hand slipped off and he dropped onto another ledge rolling a few times before slamming up again a wall. He felt his head hit the rock wall and flinched, grabbing it. _Ow ow ow!_ Jack pulled his hood off, rubbed the back of his head, and looked up. He heard the sound of something clattering to the ground a distance away and assumed it was his staff.

"_Hahaha jack frost, come at last"_

Jack stood. The voice echoed around the darkness. This place, something about it seemed familiar. He walked forward to the edge of the cliff. "Who's there, show yourself." His voice echoed but sounded so small compared to the others voice. A low chuckled filled the chambers and black dust swirled up around Jack. He batted at it, backing up away from the edge. "_Jack, don't tell me you're afraid…"_

Jack's crystal blue eye's widened, he finally noticed cages handing, broken, some lying shattered on the ground. "That's impossible, it can't be-"

A looming figure grew, a shadow reaching tall, covering Jack. Arrows flew out of the figure that stood in front of him. He grunted as he hit the wall, the arrows holding him in place as he jerked his head up.

"So good to see you again Jack, I thought you'd never come."

"How, I saw the nightmares turn on you!"

"Funny thing is when you're alone for years, you learn to fear nothing."

"I'm still not afraid of you-" The booming voice cute him off with a sharp, twisted laugh.

"You should be! Because the boogieman is back and he wants his revenge on you Frost!"

The figure moved in, black nightmares rising around them, Jack struggling to free himself, "Pitch-wait!"

"I'm done waiting Jack." Out of the darkness came a twisted, snarling smile with gleam in his dark eyes as he reached his hand out and grabbing the side of Jacks head. Jack screamed out as his head filled with darkness.

"Sweet nightmare's Jack." Pitch's eyes glowed in the darkness of his nightmare dust.

* * *

So just gonna leave this here. Not sure about it yet all I know is after seeing the movie I wanted write a fic about them cause I mean come on Pitch is so bad ass and Jack is adorably amazing! Review, tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Just a few notes before you read on!  
First off I just want to thank everyone that commented and encoured me to keep right etc! It meant a lot cause I want sure how this story would catch with people. I know I wanted it and when I looked for a fic with Jack and Pitch there was nothing so I wasn't sure if I was just the only one, which I'm glad I'm not! xD

A few things to answer from some of the reviews:

**Ghost:** Yes sorry the falling scene looked a lot cooler in my head then when I typed it out. So think of it sorta like this, your in Pitch's little underground cave place that was in the movie, its just a bit different now, darker, un-kept and when jack fell think of it sorta like in LOTRs when Gandalf "go you fools" and fall because the beast, the balrgo pulled him down, when they fall into the open area with water at the bottom of the cavern. If that helps .

**NaruHinalover22:** who said "Awesome story but no pairings, yaoi shouldn't exist in the world... Just continue but in a non pairing way, heck is better of with a girl than a boy" I respect your opinion but you have to respect mine as a writer and as I write this store I'll pair up who I want to. It also said in the summery that it was a jackxpitch slash, and though I have not yet decided what actually going to happen then those two yet I put that there so that you would be warned because I had/have every intent on something going on between the two and had the idea before starting the story.

Now with all that said and done, enjoy!

* * *

Jack looked around, his body felt numb, not his own, like his body was empty.

"Jack I'm scared!" _Was that a girl's voice?_ The though bounced around his head

"_I know, I know, but you're going to be alright!"_ His mouth was opening, moving with the words but he couldn't hear own his voice. It sounded like he was the one talking back but was as if someone was speaking for him.

"_You're not going to fall in, we're going to have a little fun instead!"_ Jack grabbed his head, _stop It, stop IT!_

"What's the matter Jack? I thought this would be a happy memory for you? Saving your sister and all?" A darker voice filled the air, a low laugh, coming from the throat. Jack steeped forward though the darkness, his arms out in front of him. A spot light faded on, showing a girl, standing over cracking ice, reaching out towards him. Her face stained with tears, her eyes full of fear.

"No we're not!" She yelled, her voice cracking with pain.

"_Would I trick you?"_

"Yes! You always play tricks!" She screamed at him, more tears falling.

"_Well..alright, bu-but not this time! I promise-!" _ The ice under her cracked again, spreading out wider from under her feet. Her body jerked slightly and fell into the icy water. Jack's eye's widened, this wasn't right, this isn't what happened! He ran forward but stopped fast, skidding to a halt. A figure stood a few feet in front of him, behind where his sister fallen the hole in the ice, which was now gone.

"PITCH!" Jack yelled, his fists balling up at his sides, as he glared at the figure. He ran up, grabbing him by the shirt collar. Only seconds after, immediately release his grip, covering his mouth and stepping back. That wasn't Pitch, not even close. It-it was himself! There stood a mirrored image of him, his stare was colder, and something was a bit off. It looked like him but…when he had been human. Brown cold eyes, stared heatless back at him, his hair was a brown chocolate color, and he wore clothing that was raggedy.

"Why didn't you save her!?" Jack yelled at his human image, but it didn't answer. After a moment of silent, it smiled at Jack, a twisted smile that looked like ones Pitch wore. Jack grabbed his head.

"Enough!"

"Isn't this what you wanted? I thought I remember you saying you never wanted to be a guarding, that you were...snowballs and fun times?" Pitch's voice ring in his left ear, then his right, then faded altogether.

"No-that's not me anymore! I protect the children; I protected her, that's why I was chosen!" He reached out, punching thin air.

"So that's it then isn't it? The point in history you were given a test and passed with flying colors." Pitch's voice filled the empty, black void. "Isn't that just so interesting Jack?" He questioned.

"No not really, it was nothing surprising, the man in the moon choose me, it would have always turned out that way."

"Of, of course" His voice faded in and out again, before ringing out a warning, "Well have fun with your little twin." He sounded annoyed.

Just as his words ended, Jack paying more attention to Pitch's words, didn't see his human form until he was right in front of his face, grabbing his neck and tossing him backwards with hardly any effort.

xxx

Pitch pulled the spikes he had thrown at Jack from the wall, freeing his sleeping body. He caught him, picking him up and placing him over his shoulder. He looked around for Jack's staff but he didn't see it, he figured it fell farther away from him when one of the fearlings attacked Jack mid fall.

Pitch stepped off the ledge of the platform, disappearing into the shadows and reappearing at the bottom of the cave with jack, next to a giant globe full of glowing dots all over it. He scoffed at it and laid the boy down next to it.

He stared down at him. "You'll know what it's like to be powerless, like I was, soon enough." The corner of his lip turned up into a grin. He knelt and touched the side of his face, dragging his finger down from the bottom of his ear to his chin then down his neck to his collar bone. He raised his hand, sprinkling black dust over Jack face, which was twisted with dread as he was dragged though nightmare after nightmare.

"I'll be back in a bit Jack, try not to miss me, I have a date with Father Time." He raised his eyebrow smiling at his sleeping captive. He stood and stepped back into the shadows, leaving his glowing gold eyes behind for only a moment before they too, vanished into the shadows.

xxx

Baby tooth had seen the entire tragedy take place and with her size couldn't do a thing about it. When Pitch had finally left Jack, she buzzed down to him, hovering over his face. She reached her small hands out, touching his cheek and squeaking sadly. The only thing she could do was to go get help. Baby tooth hesitated for a moment, looking confused on whether to leave him alone or retrieve help, then buzzed off in a hurry back to Tooth.

xxx

"Ladies be ready at the Conner's home, triplets all lost a tooth today, eating a caramel apple!" Tooth giggled as her little minifairies fluttered about. She zipped through the air, looking at the new teeth being brought in and making sure all the minifairies had coins to deliver to the children for under their pillows.

"I need someone in London right away, actually a few of you!" She zipped up then down, her wings fluttering fast. She held her hands together, smiling as she watched different minifairies movie past her. Her head turned sharply towards an opening in her fortress, her smile faltering a bit.

"Baby Tooth? I thought you were going to be with Jack Frost for the day?" She swooned a bit at calling his name out. Baby tooth buzzed up to her, Tooth opened her hand, holding them out, while her little fairy dropped down into them, panting and sitting there, squeaking frantically.

Tooth gasped as a few minifairies around her, dripped a bit from the air, some stopping in their tracks. "Are you certain? One hundred percent, Baby Tooth?" She was shaking her head, Tooth couldn't believe it, Pitch Back was once again back? And poor Jack!

Baby Tooth gave her a slight glare, as if saying 'would I really make that up'. Tooth looked up fast and flew up and out of her home. "We have to get to North and tell the other guardians right away!" She held Baby Tooth protectively in hand.

xxx

The shattering of glass filled the air. It was small room full of mirrors and ticking clocks.

_Tick_

"I won't ask again, tell me or I destroy every last mirror and clock in this room." Pitch paced the room in front of a hooded figure, on its knees, hunched over.

_Tock_

"Everyone has nightmares even you; I just plan on visiting, nothing more." Pitch leaned down towards the hooded figure, his smile twisted up.

_Tick_

The figure raised its arm slowly, its hand extending from its sleeve, showing an older, wrinkled hand, pointing ahead to a mirror. Pitch turned and looked at it, still smiling, a hit of evil in his gold eyes.

"See that wasn't hard at all now was it?" He chuckled, turning and walking towards the mirror.

"I just wanted what you have Jack, what they have, to be believed in." He stopped in front of the mirror that gave him no reflection back. "And now I will." He placed a hand on the surface of the mirror. It shimmered and he smiled at what image arose in it.

_Tock _

* * *

: D so don't worry things will be explained in the coming chapter. Another note, tomorrow is Wednesday, I will do my best to write some more tonight or tomorrow and have something at least posted by Thursday, maybe two chapter because I will be out of town, gone, not internet nothing (sailing away on a cruise) until Sunday so I am just warning you there wont be another update (after Thursday) until probable Monday, well see how I feel on Sunday._  
_

Anyway who let me know if I'm still holding up to standards.


	3. Chapter 3

There is a room full of mirrors, thousands, millions, more than the eye can see. Above each mirror is a clock. Most people call it a biological clock. It's said if you stand in front of one of the mirrors, which holds the past, present and future of anyone or anything, you can travels to a certain time in that person's life and change their fate. Stop someone from dying is the one most common thought. Now of course this could be dangers in the wrong hands. That's why Father Time is kept away, hidden, though sometimes hidden objects are found, even accidentally stumbled upon.

Now the clock above all the mirrors doesn't have numbers, only one hand. From birth to death it travels clock wise. Only Father Time can control the clocks and when someone is born, their fate is already sealed, he is merely there to protect them and make sure they die at the right time. He does not have such control over the mirrors and anyone can enter them. That's why he was hidden away by the Man in the Moon, until now.

**xxx**

Pitch looked around. It would have been a bright beautiful day if the sky where clear of clouds, which it wasn't. It was dull and gloomy, which the boogieman preferred. He was in the woods, not sure what he was looking for until he heard yelling. It was a male and female voice. His eye brow rose in a crooked way, a grin slithering to his lips. He walked silently towards the chaos of sounds.

"Jack! JACK! Someone? Anyone!? Hang on Jack, please, I'll get help."

Pitch came over a small hill, where trees where surrounding a small pond. A girl scrambled to her feet. There was a pair of skates she had left behind as she trudged up the hill, running off. Pitch moved, too fast for a human to see, but normal for him. In a blink he was standing over a hole in the ice. He snorted, how easy was this? He reached down fast and grabbed the sinking body that had fallen through, by the collar of its shirt and pulled them up and out of the ice, throwing the body onto the bank of the pond.

"You should have protected your future guarding a bit more carefully." He spoke aloud, speaking to his old friend the Man in the Moon. He stared down at a very human and very unconscious Jack Frost. He smirked and knelt.

"It would be easy to just let you die, but then where would the fun in that be? I've had so much fun with you Jack, why take that away now." He placed his hand on the boy's chest, then dragged his hand and arm upward, and pulled something from his chest. He snatched the object from the air.

"You'll join me, weather you want to or not." He stood and paused a moment. He was human and wasn't breathing. Pitch gripped his chin, thinking.

"Right..humans needed air. Which..he currently doesn't have." He glanced at the water then back. Over all his time spend on earth bringing fear; he had actually learned a lot about humans. Though he would have much rather scare them to death, and be feared by them but during his time then the guardians had stepped in and he had been forgotten, he walked the earth, invisible to everyone.

Pitch dropped his hand to his side, an annoyed look on his face, humans where so much work. He knelt back down placing a hand behind Jack's neck and lifted him up off the ground slightly. He landed in; his lips hovered above Jack's. Not that he had been this close in the same way, but Jack was warmer now, human flesh. He had blood running though his body now. He wasn't cold or icy to the touch. The corner of his lip turned upward and he finished the motion, leaning in, placing his pale lips against Jack's. They were soft and warm, something he could get used to from this human. He breathed in, giving Jack his own air.

Jack's body started to reach, giving a small jolt. Pitch set him back down, black dust swirled around him, bringing him once more to a stand. Jack coughed, spitting out water and inhaling deeply.

His head bobbed a bit and he looked upward seeing a dark figure. It had piercing gold eyes and a cold smile. Jack's head fell back into the snow, a bit landing on his brown hair. Pitch chuckled, "See you soon Jack."

**xxx**

Back in the present, deep underground, where Jack Frost had fallen into the Boogieman's trap, Jack lay motionless on the floor next to the giant globe with glowing gold lights. Each represented a child the believed in Christmas, the Sand Man, Easter and the tooth fairy. As each was glowing so bright one by one they started to dim and vanish from the map.

Jack's body twitched, his hands clenched tightly and he gasped, sitting up fast. It's never easy waking up from a nightmare that just doesn't want to let go. He looked around fast, his white hair shifting with each turn of his head. Ice blue eyes scanned the area, and all around the shadows for any sight of Pitch. Best thing that's happened all day, he wasn't anywhere to be found, for the time being. That meant Jack had to move fast. He stood, not noticing the horror taking place on the globe next to him.

"I know it's here…somewhere…ah!" He ran ahead and followed the path, around boulders, to where his staff had landed. He smiled as he picked it up, a cool sensation filling his body. He wasted no time and took off into the air. He glided spinning and swirling, towards the tunnel he had fallen through.

Jack saw his exit, could taste his freedom before his body lurched back, falling a bit, and catching himself in the air. He yelled out and grabbed his chest.

"What the…" Jack held out his arm that was holding the staff, his eyes widened. His skin was changing color, it was actually turning more-more human. His back arched, his hand releasing its grip on his staff and holding his chest with both hand. He took a sharp, deep breath in, his blue eyes where over taken by brown, his hair faded, darker and darker until it was a chocolate brown.

"No-that's impossible..!" Jack hardly noticed himself tumbling back towards the ground, no way to stop, now that he was somehow human again.

"ahh!" Jack yelled, his body stretching out, flailing his arms and legs, panicking.

"Jack!"

He reached out, grabbing the small hand that reached for him. A flash of blues and greens filled his eyes as Tooth reached his hand and pulled him to a stop. Her wing's working twice as hard to support the both of them. She had a determined look on her face as she flew up fast, just before a cloud of black dust made a circle around where they had just been. Jack held onto her hand tightly, looking around fast as the air was filling with black dream dust.

A low laugh filled the air. "Now you wouldn't be taking my toy away would you tooth? Tisk Tisk, where are your manners?" Pitch was standing on a black cloud, a few feet above them. Tooth's face had a slight glare on it, though with her features, she hardly looked menacing.

"Pitch what have you done!? How could you do something so, so-"

He intruded her sharply with laughter in his voice, "Evil, horrible, terrible? Oh it was quite easy, when ones driven into madness." Pitch charged at them though the air, reaching out, nearly knocking them out of the air, before he pulled back fast, zipping upward and glaring as a boomerang whizzed by and back to its owner.

"Oh look, if it isn't the Rabbit."

"Watch it mate, you're clearly outnumbered, as always-"

Pitch snorted, "Tell me _mate_, if I'm still outnumbered when you all lose your ability to even walk straight. It's only a matter of time now. Aw and remember how cute and adorable you where the last time?" Bunnymund turn red. He was standing below on the ground, next to one of his holes. Pitch moved his hand, gesturing to the globe once full of golden dots, now almost completely dark.

"Tooth come on we have to get out of here!" Jack yelled, tearing her horrify gaze from the globe back to him. She dropped fast towards Bunnymund who was still glaring at Pitch, who was only smiling back in return.

Bunnymund hopped down into his hole. Pitch's smile faded and twisted into a snarled as went after Tooth and Jack. Tooth dropped Jack down the hole and flew in after him. It closed just as Pitch reached it for them. He let out a sigh, though he still wore a smile.

"_Oh Jack you can't hid from me, not anymore. Humans are weak, full of fear. You can't just get rid of fear, you can't get rid of me Jack and you will join me. I'll be coming for you; do keep an eye out for me."_ Pitch's voice ran out though Jack's head and he slid along Bunnymund's tunnel.

* * *

I know I broke my promise of getting a few chapter up, I hope you forgive me. . I stayed up on a work night to get this done. xD worth it though cause I've been writing it in my head for about a week now lol. I do plan to bring in more character from the movie :3 and you most certainly have no seen the last of jackxpitch cause he seems to really like jack as a human ;3 Anyways hope you enjoyed! : D


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was leaned over; elbows against the railing on a balcony that over looked a snowy cavern. The North Pole was always a nice get away from everything, just to watch the yetis make the toys but today it was quite. No toys were being built, not one yeti in the shop. Jack turned and leaned back against the railing.

"I don't understand how I can even be alive, I mean if he did..whatever it was he did to me in the past, shouldn't it have affected my time stream or something…?" Jack was practically talking to an empty room. Bunnymund and North where down in the lower levels of North's workshop, he was helping Bunny deal with his changes to his size again. Sandy was off doing whatever it was North sent him off to do, leaving Tooth who was barley hovering off the ground. Baby Tooth hadn't left Jack's side the moment he arrived at the Pole. She was curled up in a ball on his shoulder.

In her own thoughts, Tooth "hmm?" and looked up at him, "Oh yes, well once you become a guardian you are one forever, you can't really die and you can't have your powers taken away unless the children stop believing in you. Of course Pitch knows this and my guess it he stole..um well your 'frost', what makes you who you are..-were." She paused a moment and grinned looking over at him, "Keeping up?" He was gawking at her and nodding slowly. _Hardly,_ he muttered to himself.

"We all have our power source inside where out powers come from, a core if you'd like. It gets it charge-or fuel from the children that believe in us, but when the Man in the Moon chooses a new guardian it activates sort of..it's all a bit odd but when you were chosen by him and before you became a guardian, you had that power inside it just hadn't been awoke yet, that's why once the children started believing in you became strong, you were a true guardian."

"So your saying Pitch took that from my past life, before I was even able to change into Jack Frost and the only affect it had was turning me back into a human? But wait do that mean I'll start aging quickly and die within days?!"

"No silly, it's like your 'human' life was on hold that day you fell into the ice, now it will pick up where it left off, that's all." Jack relaxed, though this entire situation was a mess.

Tooth glided walked over to him. "Look Jack we'll do everything we can do get it back, but you have to understand…your human now, Pitch can get to you easier, you aren't invincible anymore, you can die now."

Tooth frowned and floated back and up a bit, "We're all losing our power and strength Jack and we won't be able to protect you as much as you may need to be.

As of now, it was just like before, except Jack wasn't there to stop Pitch and he had succeeded in pretty much taking over, filling the world with nightmares.

"Do you guys have any idea what you're going to do, I mean…if the past is catching up it's only a matter of time before all of you loss you power, I mean look how much, how many kids it took to save you guys last time." He crossed his arms and walked into the room. "Let's face it, none of you are really that great with kids, that's why I was the threat, I got Jamie to keep believing which got his friends to."

Tooth landed next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack this isn't just about us, it's about you, we need you too, you're part of the family now." She smiled sadly.

"We are not going tu worry, we vill fix this mess." A heavy Russian accent filled the room. Heavy boots strolled across the floor. North, jolly St. North, Santa Claus.

"Yeah? Tell me how you're going to do that North, with no powers against a crazy, powerful demon." Jack's voice was hinted with a bit of anger.

"I have plan!" North stopped a few feet from Jack, a big, wild grin on his face. His hands moved to his hips and he nodded.

"Oh was Sandy able to find him then!" Tooth flew to North, her hand balled up and her arms up by her chest, an excited expression danced on her face.

"Of course, I send Sandy and he found him." North seemed very please as to what, Jack hadn't a clue.

"Are you planning to fill me in any time soon?" Jack glared.

"Actually no, not that we can't trust you but with Pitch haven more power over you then normal mate, we can't risk it." Up over North's shoulder crawled a very small and as much as he hated it, cute Bunnymund. "You'll be staying with a friend until we figure out how to get your powers back." His nose twitched as he looked to Jack.

"Friend? What kind of friend? I refuse to get shipped off to that short green guy or-or that groundhog!" Bunny shuttered and scoffed at the name.

"No, no nothing like that, you know, you'll be fine." North patted his belly as he often did, a reference he did when he thought he was right, he could feel it in his belly!

"Wha-that didn't even answer my question!" North waved his hand towards Jack dismissing him and turned waving his hand for them to follow.

"Come we ride. We're meeting Sandy, then you see." Jack crossed his arms, Tooth smiling at him and took his arm pulling him gently.

**xxx**

After a short ride in North's sleigh, which resulted in Jack having to hold Bunny in his arms, for fear he'd fall out, even though he was completely against it and Baby Tooth having a split fit of jealousy now that someone almost her size, had Jack's attention as well. When the sleigh landed, Jack looked around. Bunny hopped off his lap, and out of the flying death trap, onto the ground.

"I don't know how you still manage to get me into that thing mate; you need to find a new way to travel."

"You travel by ground, I have sleigh. It's a part of me." He patted his belly again and got out.

"Where are we? This looks like a normal neighborhood to me?" It didn't make any sense to Jack. Normally anyone with powers or a potential guardian didn't live in a house like a human would. How was this 'friend' going to even help? He didn't want to just sit around and wait for them to come up with a plan. Pitch wasn't even worried right now, he had everything he needed and there was nothing else for him to do but wait for them to be at their complete weakest and strike.

"Ah Sandy, here he comes!" North was waving to Sandy, who was floating towards them. He was listening to someone keeping pace next to him.

"Who's that?" Jack got up and hopped out of the sleigh. North just smiled and placed his hand on his hips dramatically. Sandy waved back and landed a few inches off the ground. He wore a big smile like always and was motioning for the man to step forward.

"Jack I believe you've meet this young man before, you'll be staying with him just for a bit." Tooth smiled nodding excitedly.

"Hey Jack. Long time no see, even though every kid that speeds by me on a sled reminds me of you." The young man smiled. Jack's jaw just about dropped. He was older, taller, and more mature.

"J-Jamie?!" Jack's face lit up, it was so nice to see such an old friend.

* * *

Just to add, it's very difficult writing North. I don't speak Russian hence I don't have a Russian accent so when I try and say things he says it sounds odd lol. I wanted a few videos of Alec Baldwin voicing him and tried my best, that's why some of the words may be spelled wrong. Just imagine reading his dialog in a Russian accent. Jolly old man!

Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think so far. I'm excited to have an older Jamie now, older then Jack! :3

I also want to just say things to everyone faving/watching/&reviewing! It really means a lot to get some feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

OMG so I just want to apologize I did not intend for this update to be so late! With the holidays and starting a new job I've been working non stop and with one day off ah it's just been crazy with back to back shifts! AGAIN I'M SO SORRY I feel so bad for not being able to get a chapter up sooner! I have some fun plans though :3 (well I think they are lol) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jack and Jamie left the group, walking down the sidewalk, across the street and to the park which was small and quite. It was cold out, but not as cold as it should have been. Things were starting to warm up without Jacks help to keep winter going.

Jack gazed at him when Jamie wasn't paying attention, he hadn't really change, he was still that boy he meet about ten years ago but his baby face was gone, a more soft, older face replaced it. He looked so mature for his age, which Jack though about to be around twenty-one, twenty-two now.

They found an empty bench and sat side by side. "It's really good to see you Jack, despite the circumstances." He beamed. Jack returned the smile, "So am I but-and don't take this the wrong way-how is it even possible that you can still see me? I though kids stopped seeing us after a certain age."

Jamie nodded and turned his gaze towards the gray sky. It was still bright but with all the clouds it blocked out most of the sun. "If I heard North right…because I was the first child to believe in you, I got to choose whether to continue to believe in you or not. Why wouldn't I choose to?" Jacks smiled widened.

"Well that's great then, I'm sorry I didn't know, I didn't think there was such a thing…you know me and rules, I barely abide by them let alone read them." He chuckled. "Thanks for your help by the way."

"Of course, wouldn't have dreamed of turning you down." Jamie looked back towards Jack a big grin on his face.

They talked for hours, though it hardly felt like a few minutes. Jack asked Jamie about college, how his family was but mostly about his sister. Jamie heard stories from Jack about traveling around the world, being a guardian; how he liked it, what he didn't like about it. There wasn't much he didn't like about being a guardian except for the meetings they had, they were boring when North hosted them, and sometimes Tooth was too, all she talked about was teeth.

"Well your welcome to stay with me until this whole thing blows over, I wish there was more I could do." Jamie sighed, a bit of frustration in his voice. Jack patted his shoulder, "Jamie you're doing enough, really, I just wish they had told me, I would have rather left your out of it."

"Isn't that nice, a friendly reunion..makes me sick." A chilling voice with a bit of disgusted to it cut through. Jack looked away from Jamie fast and saw Pitch strolling towards them. He stopped a few feet away placing his hands behind his back. "My my, you've grown…aren't you a little old to believe in fairy tales?" Pitch mused. Jamie stood fast and somewhat stood in front of Jack as he stood at the same time.

"Jamie don't." Jack grabbed his arm.

"Yeah Jamie _don't_." Pitch smirked, one eyebrow raised. Pitch raised his arm, sending out a large cloud of black dust, moving fast and covering a good portion of the surrounding area. "You know I love traps just as much as the next guy, but not when I see them coming." He glared, just as the other guardians rushed in, next to Jack and Jamie.

Jack glared towards tooth and Bunny, "Did you guys use us as BAIT!"

Tooth's face twisted in panic and she didn't know what to say, Bunny on the other hand could have written a novel. "How'd you think we were going to get him out mate? He wants you." Bunny smiled and hopped out of the way as Jack foot stepped towards him.

"How pitiful…you really think you can take me on? You're barley standing on any powers anymore."

"We beat you before, we will do again!" North drew his swords. Pitch laughed, leaning his head back then snapping it forward.

"The only reason you won was because of him." He pointed to Jack, "Any now he's no use to you. So I tell you what. I'll spare you-all of you, if you just hand over Jack." Pitch glanced at Jamie with an evil grin. Jack glanced at Jamie; he understood now why Pitch didn't attack sooner. He needed Jamie out in the open to use against them or more against him, they wouldn't let an innocent guy-let alone Jamie, come to any harm.

"Fin-."

"No Jack, just take Jamie and get back to North's sleigh!" Tooth cut him off, pulling him and Jamie to start moving as swirls of gold and black collided around them. Jamie didn't protest but Jack had a few choice words as he was dragged away by Jamie out of the way, towards the sleigh.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Pitch was shooting black arrows at Sandy who was barely missing them, though he knew what would happen if he got hit my just one and he would rather not deal with that again.

Running about where Pitch's nightmare creatures, biting at Tooth and her fairy's and trying to trample Bunny. North was fighting off his own small cluster of the creatures. Pitch had sent more of his minions after sandy and took to the sky, watching the chaos. He wore a wicked smile, he knew he was winning and there was nothing at this point to stop him. He held all he power, all the moves in his hand. His eyes traveled down to Jack and Jamie. He shook his head, as if they could get away, they had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide from him now. Black dusk swirled around him as he moved down towards the two.

"Jack we have to get you away from here." He took his arm turning to stand between him and Pitch as his feet landed softly on the ground. "He's not going anywhere but with me." He grinned.

Jamie glared, "No he's not!" Jamie rushed forward, Jack yelling no, and Jamie took a swing at Pitch, who only laughed as he caught Jamie's swing, pulled him closer and twisted his arm behind his back. "Do you still have those nightmares Jamie? People thinking you're crazy for still believing in the tooth fairy, Santa Clause?" Jamie yelled as Pitch pulled up higher on his arm.

Jack stepped forward, "Pitch stop, you want me, just leave him out of this!" Pitch chuckled.

"How does it feel Jack to be so human, so weak?" He pushed Jamie down, kicking his in the gut then stepping over him, out stretching his hand towards Jack. "I told you before, we're meant to work together Jack, our powers together, and we'll be unstoppable." Jack stumbled back before Pitch grabbed his neck and pulled him forward. "We'll create a frozen nightmare wonderland Jack, can't you see it?"

"No I don't see anything involving you but the Guardians kicking your ass back to the hole you crawled out of!" He struggled against Pitch's tight grip.

He leaned in smiling and put his lips against Jack's cheek, close to his ear, "I'm not giving you much of a choice." He laughed pulling Jack in against his own body, black dust swelling around them both. Jack saw nothing but darkness, and felt suffocated by the dust and Pitch holding him. Jack's body was struggling to get away as his mind got foggy with his own nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ahh I am sorry again, work is slowing down but barely! xD Don't hate me! x3 I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You have to save him! You'll save him right!"

"We'll do our best Jamie, but he had the advantage and now with Jack, we have to come up with a better plan-"

"Yeah just like this one? It worked out so well!" Jamie yelled at the guardians, who all looked ashamed of themselves.

**xxx**

Jack gasped for air, however he wasn't underwater. The feeling of being suffocated was painfully chocking him.

"_Just relax Jack, the sooner you give in the sooner the pain will all go away"_

Jack took another quick breath in, and when he was able to release it, a scream fell through.

"NO Pitch, stop!" Jack pulled at his arms and swung them. There was darkness all around and he saw nothing but it felt like Pitch was right there, in front of him, chocking the life out of him.

"_I haven't even started yet"_ Pitch's voice cracked with a smile. Jack blink and in an instant he was in Pitch's cave-home, if he even called it that, standing a few feet from Pitch himself, painting, like he had just ran a mile.

"I can't take your nightmare dust as a human you know that!" Jack backed up fast as Pitch started towards him.

"I know, but you did so well, I believed in you Jack." His eyes were small from the wicked smile he wore on his face. He reached out and grabbed Jack's neck and pulled him close, so he was only inches away.

"Jack I told you, we'd make a great team, I still believe that. The boogieman and Jack Frost, if used properly your powers could be wonderful. Jack can't you see that." His eyes wondered Jacks face for an expression, as he thought of the possibilities of Jack working for him. He could send the world into an everlasting, frozen wasteland with nightmares running a-muck.

"Oh Jack what we could accomplish together…why can't you understand that?" His eyes bored into Jack large brown eyes.

"No Pitch you don't understand, I'm not evil, and I don't do bad things!"

"You think people are happy to have snow and frost?! You're hated just as much as I am. So you win a few kids over with snow days." Pitch growled, "You're a child yourself Jack, who hasn't yet discovered his true nature yet, that's why I'm here." He leaned closer and Jack's reaction was to jerk his head back.

Pitch smiled, "I need you Jack." His lips hovered over Jack's. Being human, his heart was racing and Pitch could feel it beating a hundred miles a minuet. Jack tried to turn his head away but Pitch only tightened his grip on his neck, making him winch from the pain.

"Jack, relax." Jack opened his mouth slightly in discomfort as Pitch's lips touched Jacks, but not as softly as you'd think. The kiss, nothing romantic or kind about it, it was forceful and bitter. He bit Jack's lip, which caused him to pull out of the nightmare and gasp. He needed air more often than Pitch did, he had forgotten how fragile humans where, really, up this close.

Jack's face was red and he had a discomforting expression on it.

"It's not the first I've taken from you." He winked, even though Jack wouldn't remember CPR, if that even counted as a 'kiss'. Jack's eyes were wide, full of terror, his arms where against Pitch's chest, shoving him away.

"Do you remember when you learned about me, about what it used to be like? Before the Guardians where called in? Do you have any idea what it's like to be believed in then have it all ripped away because the man in the moon was afraid, even though I was simply doing the job he had assigned to me!" Pitch turned with Jack and picked him up by the neck then threw him a few feet. Jack landed on the ground with an _'oft' _and coughed rolling onto his back, looking up at Pitch, who was now standing over him.

"Then when I was ready again, when I finally became strong enough, he sends you in…little Jack Frost, who had no clue what he was getting himself into…was it worth it Jack? You lost your family, your humanity, and the chance to have a better life all because the man in the moon chose you, for what, to do something bigger with your immortal life?"

He bent down to Jack's level and grabbed his chin. He glared up at him but Pitch only stared at him, expressionless. "Does it make you angry? You may have beaten me but look where it's gotten you…dead." His lips curled up in the corner. He held his closed hand out, palm down and slowly turned it upright-palm up and opened it. A small marble, or what looked like it, sat in the center of his hand. "Your powers are in the palm of my hand…literally." He removed his hand from Jack's chin and stood standing back and reliving something similar in his the other hand. He held them both out towards Jack.

"One is your true powers…the other is a copy, fill with darkness. Take the right one and you'll have your powers back and you can destroy the boogieman…choose incorrectly and you'll be my slave." He chuckled as Jack stood slowly looking between the two. They looked identical, though one was calling to him more than the other. Was it that simple? Were his powers that enthusiastic to get back to him? Or was it the darkness calling out of him?

"Just like that?" Jack's voice was small and became drown out by Pitch's laughter, "You think it's that easy? Then pick. If it were 'just like that' we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?" His smile widened and he gestured them both towards him, "pick then if you think you know."

Jack stared. It could be a trick, both of them could be 'tainted' or there could be a sliver of good in Pitch that he's telling the truth, but was Jack willing to risk his life on that?

"How do I know-"

"I'm not lying? You don't, so you either pick or I pick for you." He started walking towards him. Jack started backing up until he hit the rock wall behind him. His hands flattened against it.

"You don't have to do this, you've already won-." Pitch stopped in front of him and cleared his throat, "Can't I enjoy a little fun every now and again? I know I've won Jack-that was the plan all along, this just happens to be my bonus." He smiled, "Choose."

Jack looked at him, then to each orb in his hand. He shook his head and looked back at Pitch who happily lowered one arm and steeped towards Jack, raising that same arm, which was now empty and grabbing Jack's shoulder, shoving him harder again the wall. "I guess it's my choice then." He chuckled and put his other hand to Jack's chest shoving the power orb into his body.

"Nonono-wait!" Jack grabbed Pitch's arm that was resting on his chest and let out a painful cry, Jack pulled his head forward then slammed it back against the rocks. There was a loud crack, which was Pitch's own hand being forced against the rocks instead of Jack's head. He had moved his hand from Jack's shoulder quickly. Pitch's hand was fine; there was more damage to the stones, now a small crater where Jack's head now rested against Pitch's hand.

"Does it hurt so bad you want to knock yourself out? Good. This is just the beginning. Don't you feel it Jack, moving through your blood." He moved the hand from Jack's chest to his neck, and light traced his jaw. "Relax and just let it take over Jack, it will be so much simpler that way." Jack let out another blood curdling yell, which echoed though the dark cavern.

* * *

I try and update sooner again (though I've said that before ;^;) Thank for all your support of this fic though guys really!


End file.
